


Drowners (Johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beach Holidays, Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, Lifeguard John, M/M, Sherlock in Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Sherlock quiere muchas cosas, John es una de ellas.





	1. Holmes

Los Holmes decidieron que les hacía falta un buen bronceado. Y la verdad es que tenían razón. Las calles nubladas de Londres se cernían desoladoras ante ellos sin dejar espacio a algo que no fuera el constante deseo de un día soleado.

Aunque eso, sólo era el pensamiento de sus padres. Sherlock y Mycroft y Eurus se encontraban sentados, cada uno en su respectivo asiento de avión, sintiendo lástima por si mismos. Eurus tenía unos audífonos que cancelaban el ruido y miraba con furia a la parte trasera del asiento que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras que Mycroft intentaba leer y Sherlock sólo perdía su mirada en la ventana que de vez en cuando se encontraba dentro de alguna nube.

Su camino al hotel tampoco fue placentero.   
En realidad, Sherlock comenzaba a creer que toda esa cosa no existía. Su padre habló con el chofer todo el tiempo, mientras que su madre se sostenía el sombrero cada que había un poco de viento desde su lugar en una de las ventanas de la camioneta, y Eurus se hizo un chongo. Le pidió a Sherlock que le detuviera las horquillas, pero nunca le dio nada. Mycroft se encargó de ver que no estafaran a su padre, y en el hotel consiguió una habitación más grande.

Sus padres la tomaron.

Eurus se burló de eso mientras llegaban a su piso en el ascensor. Y luego tomó la habitación sencilla y dejó a Mycroft y a Sherlock compartiendo una doble. Él sintió algo de lástima, así que lo dejó elegir la cama primero.

A Mycroft ya no le importaba de todas formas. Por eso, Sherlock se quedó con la que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Ellos tuvieron una cena rápida antes de que Eurus decidiera que lo que se encontraba dentro de su habitación era más interesante que el buffete, así que todos se separaron después de quedar en verse al día siguiente en la entrada para pasar un buen día recorriendo la bella ciudad de Los Ángeles, que gritaba sol y compras y todo lo que Mycroft odiaba desde que podía recordar. Él no tardó en dormirse, y Sherlock decidió salir un poco al balcón para despejarse la mente y así, tal vez conciliar un poco el sueño.

Descubrió que las olas no eran impresionantes.

Su cuarto tenía una buena vista de la playa, y él se encontró perdiendo su mirada ahí por un rato hasta que lo vio por primera vez.


	2. John

John era su nombre. Sherlock lo averiguó después de pasar un exhaustivo desayuno con su familia y pretender que en realidad estaba teniendo unas vacaciones espléndidas, aunque el sol hacia que le picara la ropa, y la arena se le metiera en todos lados aún cuando se la pasaba en el mar. Él estaba en la mesa contigua, desayunando con unos amigos. John era su nombre, y embonaba a la perfección como sus Ray Ban que llevaba en la cúspide de su sedosa melena rubia.

John era atlético, musculoso (porque uno casi nunca tiene que ver con lo otro), y la mayoría de las veces hacia que Sherlock quisiera llorar.

Llorar de emoción. Él sólo era un adolescente enamorado.

"Ugh", soltó Eurus cuando se dio cuenta, porque John pasó corriendo por ahí y Sherlock no despegó la mirada hasta que se acercó lo suficiente hacia la rubia en traje de baño y shorts que se encontraba del otro lado de la playa. "Sólo, ugh."

Sherlock volteó la cubeta llena con arena y un poco de agua, para hacer una de las torres en su palacio. "No tiene que gustarte. Es más, John no tiene que gustarle a nadie."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo quiero para mi."

Ella se inclinó hacia su castillo y tiró una de las torres con su pie. "¿Al menos te conoce?"

"¿Eso hace falta?"

Eurus suspiró. "Para ser novio de alguien, claro que hace falta."


End file.
